The invention relates to a universal gun sight mount, which is readily adjustable for firing at certain ranges.
There are electronic and optical gun sights available on the market. However, none of these sights has a quick range adjustment; a user has to xe2x80x9csight inxe2x80x9d the gun sight for a particular distance, and for any other distance, the user has to xe2x80x9cjudgexe2x80x9d up or down on the target to hit at the desired point.
This is especially hard for law enforcement personnel, who have to hit a target at quickly changing distances and at specific points with xe2x80x9cless lethal munitionsxe2x80x9d.
The object of this invention is to provide a simple, universal gun sight mount, which allows a quick and accurate adjustment of the sight for quickly changing conditions.
In a gun sight mount including a base for mounting on a weapon, a universal mounting rail is pivotally mounted on one end of the base whose opposite end is provided with means for quickly adjusting the sight mounting rail to different predetermined stops for predetermined distances based on the weapon and munitions being fired from that weapon.
The universal gun sight mount is intended mainly for large-caliber, low-velocity weapons and munitions, e.g.xe2x80x9437 mm and 40 mm, and a variety of launchers and munitions available for use by law enforcement and military personnel.
The mount is fitted on top of a gun, usually onto the frame or barrel of the gun. The sight, particularly a gun sight that is an electronic or a xe2x80x9cred dotxe2x80x9d sight, fits onto a universal standard rail mounted on the base. The user will xe2x80x9csight inxe2x80x9d the weapon at 20 meters. If the target is out to 50 meters, the user can quickly adjust the sight to 50 meters. The user quickly adjusts the sight by pulling out a locking knob and adjusting levers for moving the rail to the desired range.